Denmark didn't know
by Happymood
Summary: In the middle of a boring meeting, Denmark finds himself daydreaming about his past with Norway, and suddenly realizes... that he knows nothing about the other nation. Unrequited (?) DenNor. One shot.


Denmark wasn't a kingdom when he first saw him.

It had been a fairly normal day when that happened. He had sat down near a river to wash his face and mouth after an exhausting day of unlucky hunting. Too deep in thought to take in his surroundings, he had dropped his bow by his side, had taken off his coat of fur that protected him from the cold and had hastily cupped his hands together to bring water near his lips. It was then that he saw the other's reflection looking down at him, arrow pointed straight at his heart.

Denmark hadn't been afraid, just a little shocked he hadn't noticed the other first. He stared at the other reflection in the river for a while before he decided to meet the other's eyes. Denmark let the water stream down from his fingers back into the river and remained still for what seemed like an eternity as the other stared right back at him.

Denmark had all the time of the world to take in the other's features, to imprint in his memory the other's blond hair, the coldness of the other's stare and his thin, rosy lips. It took him much less to realize two very important things.

One: he wasn't home anymore. His desperate hunting had led him out of his borders and in another's country.

Two: said country was ready to shot him.

Denmark wasn't in the mood to fight, not with this country at least, and tried to smile even if his hand twitched towards his sword. The other didn't even flinch and just slightly narrowed his eyes at him not missing the little movements from Denmark's part.

"You are in my territory." The other said, disregarding Denmark's kind smile and unexpectedly putting his bow away. Denmark stared at him, felt those cold eyes pierce his soul and his heart, and said:

"Oh, yeah! I'm lost."

The other nation scoffed, turned his back to him and quietly disappeared into the forest. Denmark knew the other was waiting for him to leave in the darkness and he also knew that he had been recognized as a nation. He had to go or else the other would return and attack him for invading his regions. Denmark wasn't in the mood for such things, even if he would have liked to see the other again, even if for just a moment more. He shot a glance to where the other nation had been standing mere minutes before and then sighed.

"So, that's Norway…" he thought, put the coat back on and reposed his weapons away. The cold eyes of the other nation had startled him, made a shiver run down his spine and made him wonder what Norway's eyes looked like when he showed any emotion, let that be anger, sadness or something else.

It was a thought that lasted a moment but that would hunt him for years afterwards. It would take him years, ages to realize that the moment he met Norway by the river was the moment his life took an unexpected turn.

* * *

Denmark had the sudden realization that that was the truth as he caught himself staring at Norway sitting to the other side to the aula where the World Meeting was being held. Their first encounter happened eons before, but as he started daydreaming about his past, he suddenly felt like he had met Norway just an hour before.

Norway wasn't looking at him as he was paying attention to whatever America was going on about. Denmark didn't know if Norway was actually pretending to listen or was really interested in what the superpower was saying, but, now that he thought about it, Denmark didn't know anything about Norway…

He gazed at the other features. That pale face, that blond hair, those cold, blue eyes, expressionless like always. Denmark's eyes wondered down the other's neck to the blue collar of the other's shirt…

And suddenly Norway was looking at him, piercing him down with just a stare, and silently, without opening his mouth, he told him to pay attention to the meeting. Denmark grinned at him, waved, ignored the annoyed scoffs from those sitting near him, and wasn't surprised when Norway just looked back to where America was standing.

Denmark wasn't bothered anymore. He didn't even feel his heart clench anymore.

Norway was…

_Norway was…_

* * *

Norway was always present. Denmark always saw the other when he walked down the corridors of Sweden's palace. He sometimes looked like a ghost, something not really there, walking aimlessly around just to do something and fill his boring days.

Denmark knew Norway didn't want to be there. Denmark didn't want Norway to be there.

"Hi!" Denmark exclaimed all smiles and smacking Norway's with his free from his axe hand. Norway narrowed his eyes at him, coldly threatened him not to touch him again and walked away.

"Oh, come on! Why are you always so cold?" Denmark laughed and Norway just looked at him, stared at him and did nothing.

Norway did nothing but making Denmark's heart just beat a little faster. Denmark kept smiling, waved Norway goodbye and wondered why just a cold character was making his heart melt like that. He hadn't the time to think about it though, because in that moment Sweden suddenly appeared behind him and silently told him to follow him.

Denmark's heart immediately filled with hate and he forgot about Norway all together.

* * *

But Norway would never get out of his mind. Since Denmark met him, he always wondered what Norway's laugh was like. He probably was just too curious and it was a common fact that curiosity killed the cat, but Denmark immediately realized he wanted him. No matter what. No matter how much Norway may hurt him in the end.

Denmark didn't give a damn.

Denmark wanted Norway. He wanted him under his rule, in his house, walking aimlessly around the corridors of _his_ palace. He managed to do it. His wars against Britain had raised his adrenalines to unexpected levels, his wars against Sweden were bloody, but the wars against Norway were _needed_.

Clashing swords with him, seeing the hate in the other ice cold eyes, seeing him _react, _do something other than shrug and turn away, made shivers run down Denmark's spine. He knew Norway's past was a bloody one, he had been a Viking, he had killed before and he wasn't scared to do it again, and that was the side of Norway's character Denmark had needed more at first.

At first.

* * *

Norway looked at him, straight in the eyes, cold as always and expressionless. Denmark wanted to hit him, see him bleed just so he could see something in those cold eyes of his partner.

"I agree." Norway said but there was no emotion. Denmark had never seen him smile and he wondered if Norway ever smiled, really. Maybe to his brother, but Denmark had seen, knows, that Iceland can be just as cold as Norway was. He had seen Norway angry a lot of times before, especially when Iceland didn't want to regard him as his older brother, but Denmark had never saw them really get along. Was Norway happy when Iceland was with him? Was Norway happy at all?

Was he happy they were now going to be one?

"I agree." Norway repeated. Denmark could answer his own questions, at least the last one. Norway wasn't going to sign because he wanted him, but because he needed support. Something that only Denmark could give now.

Norway had always loved to be alone, but depression and Black Death had made him overlook that need. The love for his people was stronger than his love, if there ever was, for Denmark.

Denmark didn't know what to think about that. Denmark didn't really want to dwell on his own feelings.

"Great!" Denmark exclaimed, ignored the people, their Kings and Queens talking around them, and looked at Norway straight in the eyes. There was no hate. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

And it made Denmark mad.

It's not like he would going to say it aloud, though.

Not now that Norway was his.

* * *

Denmark yawned.

"This meeting is so boring!" he muttered, wiping away the sleep from his eyes and trying hard not to yawn again.

"Be patient, Mr. Denmark." Lithuania, who was sitting to his right, muttered back, "It's not going to take long."

Denmark looked at Lithuania, shrugged and then trying to pay attention to France talking. America had long returned back to his seat and Denmark realized he hadn't heard a thing the other nation had said for the last three hours. America wasn't paying attention to France as well, though, now that he looked at him, so maybe in the end he wasn't the only one bored in the whole aula.

Denmark looked at Norway again and noticed that Norway had tried to suffocate a yawn. Denmark wanted to laugh, but his lips stretched into a soft smile instead and leaned down on his hands to be more comfortable.

What did Denmark know about Norway?

He knew… He knew…

Norway believed in fairies and trolls and was as gaga as England was with this stuff, but, contrary to England, Norway never showed it. He never talked alone. He never talked.

Norway… Norway liked fish. Denmark remembered he had asked his old cook back at his old castle to start learning how to cook fish the way Norwegians do when Norway had first started living with him. His cook wasn't Dane nor Norwegian and neither he came from a country that usually ate fish, but had done a great job with his first task and Denmark remembered his heart beating fast when Norway took his first bite.

And didn't even flinch.

Norway… Norway knew how to sing. He had a beautiful voice, but Denmark had caught him in the act only once and maybe he didn't remember well.

Norway…

Norway hated him.

* * *

Or at least he did the first night they spent together. Denmark had led him into his room and Norway had followed him willingly, but Denmark knew somehow that he was somewhere else. Denmark had kissed him and Norway had opened his lips, had let him in, had closed his eyes and had sighed.

And Denmark somehow wondered if Norway did that with everybody, with whoever he had been united before and decided that no, Norway wasn't such a weakling. Was Norway thinking of somebody else? Was Norway in love with somebody else?

Denmark had moved into him and Norway had resisted for a moment. Norway had hit him when Denmark tried to kiss him again, and Norway had hurt him when he decided in the end to kiss Denmark right back. Denmark hurt him as well, Norway didn't even cringe. His mouth had opened slightly, his head had moved backwards, his fingers had left red trails behind Denmark's back and Denmark had looked straight into Norway's eyes and saw the other's cold eyes _finally_ show some kind of emotion, only not what Denmark had wanted to see all that time.

Denmark and Norway never did it again.

* * *

"Could you stop staring at me?"

Denmark had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Norway standing up and exchange his place with Lithuania's. He looked over to where Lithuania was now sitting in Norway's place with Norway's name on it, chitchatting with Latvia, and then looked up straight into Norway's face.

He could see Norway wasn't pleased.

"Could you?"

"No." Denmark said and smiled widely. "You are just too handsome!"

Norway snorted and made a disgusted face. Denmark laughed and made to touch him, but Norway immediately slapped his hand away.

Norway didn't like to be touched.

"You should pay attention to the meeting, Denmark." Norway said and Denmark snorted.

"How can I if you are here?"

"Please, refrain from being so cheesy and stupid." Norway said instead. Denmark looked at him again and then at the rest of the nations talking among each other. He must have missed Germany telling them they could take a three minutes break.

"Norway…" Denmark said gazing straight into Norway's eyes. Norway looked back at him, so close to his face, a breath away from his lips, and Denmark suddenly forgot what he wanted to say…

* * *

That wasn't the first time it happened. Norway's presence did wonders to his mind and his attention span. Everything didn't have any meaning anymore if Norway was in the room, he couldn't think if Norway was looking at him, and in that moment he couldn't even breathe as Norway quietly walked before him in the forest.

The birds chirped cheerfully around them and the wind was pleasant on their cheeks, but Denmark wasn't happy, because he knew that was going to be the last time he could walk along with Norway and know he was his.

Norway was going to be independent. He could feel it in his bones.

"Norway…" Denmark called and Norway slowly turned to look at him. Denmark gazed at him, tried to remember what he had wanted to tell him and then gave up. Norway remained still for a moment, waited for Denmark to say something and then muttered something under his breath and kept walking.

"Norway?"

"I hope it's important!" Norway spat, the only emotion Denmark could get out of him. Denmark was too used to it to even care anymore.

"I love you." Denmark suddenly said, not listening to his words anymore and smiled. Norway didn't turn around but he did still in his tracks. Denmark could see that Norway hadn't expected it.

"Since when?" Norway said suddenly when the silence had become unbearable. Denmark wanted to laugh, but then thought it over in his head.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"No." Norway said and Denmark knew he was lying. Denmark grinned at Norway's back.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I must be in love with you since then, you know?" he laughed, "Your eyes were so cold! Yeah, just like that!" Denmark pointed at Norway's face when the other shot him a murderous look, "I always was curious to see if you could be more… human, you know?"

"We are not humans." Norway said. Denmark shook his head.

"That's not what I meant…"

"You are not making any sense as always."

"If you let me finish." Denmark said.

"Please do."

"I wanted you to be mine."

"I was yours."

"You have never been _mine._" Denmark exclaimed again. "Do you understand me?"

Norway remained silent for a moment and then shrugged.

"In that case, you are right."

And Denmark's heart fell on the floor.

* * *

"I hope it's important." Norway said looking annoyed at Denmark. Denmark gazed at Norway's face again and then tried to touch the other's blond curl. He succeeded.

"I love you." Denmark said. Norway remained calm and Denmark felt the other's hair between his fingers.

"I heard that before."

Denmark laughed and let Norway go. Norway raised an eyebrow, curious, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I like telling you, Norway." Denmark grinned, "You don't need to look so mad!"

"I'm not mad." Norway said matter of fact, and Denmark laughed again.

"Well, if you didn't have that cold façade 24/7, I would understand if you're mad or not! Smile for once, Norway!" Denmark exclaimed and tried to touch Norway's face. The other flinched away and slapped him across his face.

"Don't you dare!"

Denmark just laughed.

"Oh, come on! I bet you are gorgeous if you smile! Do it for me! Pretty please?"

"I hate you!" Norway said and suddenly stood up and made his way back to his original seat arrangement. Denmark watched him go and fought with the wanting to follow him and never let him go again.

But would Norway want? Would Norway let him? Denmark didn't know anything about Norway. What Norway liked? What did he hate? What were Norway's feelings for him?

Denmark had loved when he used to wake up near Norway back when he was a great kingdom. Denmark had loved seeing him every day walking around in his palace. He had loved the feeling of Norway's curl between his fingers. He had loved fighting him, being with him, being allies, being friends and foes and whatever.

But did Norway reciprocate? He guessed not. Norway had always been cold towards him, since the day they first met by the river until now that Denmark had confessed he loved him for the billionth time and Norway had said:

_"I heard that before." _

Norway may not hate him now though.

* * *

Norway did not hate him.

Otherwise he wouldn't have been there, waiting to see him in that crowd of people celebrating the War's end. Denmark wasn't looking so good, he knew. His wounds haven't healed yet, but his heart did feel lighter with the news.

He didn't expect to see Norway there. Norway looked relatively intact, at least physically. Denmark knew that that wasn't the case. He had claimed to be neutral, but Germany had ignored him. So he was sure there were some scars somewhere hidden Denmark couldn't see.

Nevertheless, he didn't expect Norway there.

"Norway?"

He had been the first to move, he didn't know if he had ran or walked to where Norway was standing. He knew that he had pulled Norway in for a hug and held him tight against him for what seemed like an eternity.

Then he had felt his shirt dampen and for a moment he swore one of his wounds had opened again.

Only it wasn't blood.

* * *

Denmark smiled when Norway looked up at him again. He gave him the thumbs up, and Norway scoffed.

Denmark wanted to tell him he loved him again. He wanted to tell him that he was beautiful. His pale face, his cold eyes, his thin lips and slender neck.

Norway would just scoff. Denmark knew.

But what did Denmark know about Norway?

Denmark knew everything about Norway.

Norway never smiled.

Norway never showed any kind of emotion.

Norway liked fish and to go hunting.

Norway sang, but Denmark wasn't sure.

Norway was always there.

Norway had Denmark's heart since the first day they met by the river, but Denmark had never been in possession of Norway. Not really.

Norway never flinched when Denmark said he loved him.

And yet, Denmark didn't know anything about Norway.

Because then he would have known why Norway had exchanged places with Lithuania before.

Then he would have known why Norway came to find him after the War.

Then he would have known why Norway closed his eyes when Denmark kissed him.

Then he would have known why Norway didn't pluck his arrow when Denmark accidentally crossed borders.

But Denmark didn't know.

Denmark didn't want to be in the wrong.

* * *

**A.N. I never wrote a Denmark/Norway before and this was my first attempt. I know it may not get any attention or any reviews, but I wanted to see their relationship from another point of view entirely. I love this couple, really, but sometimes feel like it's an unrequited kind of love (in a way) and I wanted to point that out in my story. I hope I portrayed the two nations fine and I'm really concerned about it as it's the first time I ever wrote about them. ^^'. I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it! And if you are reading this thank you for giving it a chance! :D Lots of love,**

**Happymood. **


End file.
